


Mothers and Monsters

by Ritsu_Rogers



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley), Family, Gen, Monsters, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsu_Rogers/pseuds/Ritsu_Rogers
Summary: We all the know the story of how Victor Frankenstein rejected the creature he brought to life, but what if he hadn't been the only creator? This story imagines how the Creature's life might have been different if he had not only a 'father', but a 'mother' too.In truth, the Creature's story continues to break my heart and I wanted to give him the family he deserved.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1

I threw open the doors of the laboratory and stopped short when I saw the now empty table. In his crazed state, Victor had been telling me the truth; our creation lived. I had rushed here, half believing what he had said, but now I could see evidence of its truth all around me. E yes alert and step light, I searched the small laboratory, but found nothing, not a sign of him. 

Beginning to feel desperate, I opened the door leading to Victor’s rooms and paused in the doorway. I heard the quiet whimpers. Relieved that he had not quit the rooms and was now lost in the storm that raged outside, I took a deep breath and called out to him in a soft voice. The whimpers ceased and I took a step forward. “I will not hurt you, dear one.” Nothing happened for a long moment, but then I heard a shuffle and he slipped out from behind the bureau, an angry snarl on his face. 

The sight of him naked, eyes wide and angry, crouched and ready to attack, should have frightened me, but it took my breath away. He was alive. The being I had slaved over for two years lived. Joy ran through me as I beheld the amazing creature before me. For the life of me, I could not see the monster Victor had described in his mad ravings. It was true, he had an inhuman quality about him with his pale olive skin, dark lips, and long black hair, but he was also tall and strong, and unlike any creature I had ever seen before. 

I wanted to rush towards him and gather him in my arms, but he was terrified and would likely defend himself if I tried such a thing. He had already experienced violence and would expect the same from me. Dark bruises were beginning to appear around his eyes and blood ran from a cut on his left temple, the evidence of his struggle with Victor. The sight of them made me furious. How dare he strike this beautiful creature. Had Victor not realized how innocent and confused he would be in his first moments of life, no matter how fearsome and ferocious he had appeared to him? 

I took another small step towards him and he snarled at me. I started, but would not be deterred. He was my creation, my child, and already I loved him more than any other in the world. With a soft, pleading smile, I took a step forward. Again he snarled and I backed away. 

Unsure what else to do, I sank down to my knees, so that we were on the same level and held out my hand to him. “It’s alright, dear one, mother is here now and she will not let anything happen to you.” I assured him, knowing he could not understand me, but hoping my tone would calm him. No snarl came, so I crept towards him, whispering endearments and promises. He did not relax a single muscle and his golden eyes were still wild, but he did nothing to discourage my approach. 

We stared at one another for a moment and taking a deep breath I lifted my outstretched hand towards his face. He flinched away from me and gave an uncertain growl. I stilled my motions, but did not lower my hand. “I will not hurt you, I promise.” I gave him a soft smile and reached out once again. This time he did not flinch, but watched my hand as I laid it against his cheek. 

At the touch, the tension went out of his body and he let out a ragged breath. He took a long, slow breath and my creation was in my arms. For an instant, I had feared that he was lashing out at me, but realized that he was in fact clinging to me like a small child. Unable to help myself I placed a kiss in his unruly, black hair. At the first sign of kindness all the fear and hatred seemed to have gone out of him. Again I felt a flash of anger towards Victor. What would this creature have become if he had only known the fear, anger, and rejection that Victor had greeted him with? 

My creature shivered against me and I realized how cold he must be. I gathered him up and settled him on the bed. Once I had him wrapped up in the blankets, I turned his face up to me and pushed his hair out of his eyes, and took a moment to admire my creation. His golden eyes were still sad and confused, but they now had a softness to them. I stroked his hair and face, fighting back tears. 

“We have much to do, dear one, but first and foremost you need a name.” I felt a tear slip down my face. I had never shared with Victor the name I had chosen for our creation, but had given it much thought. “I shall call you Benjamin.” I placed my hand over his heart and repeated it. “Benjamin.” His eyes flickered with understanding. “Benjamin,” I whispered again, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Now we must get you somewhere safe and make sure you have a warm meal, you must be starving.” It helped me to speak my plans out loud and my voice seemed to calm him. Running my hand through his hair once more, I took a step away from him to prepare for our departure. At once, Benjamin reached out for me with a whimper. His eyes pleaded with me and he gripped my arm, stopping my movements. My heart clutched at this change. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Benjamin,” I reassured him with a gentle touch on the hand that held me. “You are mine and I promise to take care of you and raise you as my own, no matter the cost.”

“I need to gather a few things, I will not be out of your sight for an instant.” Benjamin considered me for a moment and released my arm. I smiled at him and began to raid Victor’s wardrobe taking anything I believed would fit him. There was not much that would fit his massive frame, but I found a shirt, trousers, and a cloak. They were all small on him, but they would do for the short journey to my rooms. 

Taking Benjamin out of Victor’s room and into the night unnerved us both. As we made our way through the deserted streets, my heart pounded in my chest and Benjamin clung to my hand, making sure I could not leave his sight. We met no one and before long I had him secure and safe in my own rooms. 

I made a fire and a simple dinner that would not require my dear one to use any utensils. At first he had poked at it uncertainly, but once I showed him that these were things to eat, he ate everything in front of him with a great deal of enjoyment. The sight of him eating in front of the fireplace, relaxed and happy, warmed my heart. Earlier he had been like a frightened animal, but now after being shown the smallest gestures of love and affection, he now reminded me of a small child. I thanked God that I had found him before he had been lost to me. I shivered at the thought of what would have become of him if I had come too late. 

Once he finished his meal Benjamin’s eyes soon began to droop, so with a bit of difficulty, I pulled him up and laid him down in my bed. Within moments, he was sound asleep and his quiet snores filled the room. 

I sat on the bed next to him and wondered what I was to do next. Despite all the time we had spent attempting to bring our creation to life, Victor and I had not thought of what we would do once he was alive. After Victor’s outright rejection of a being he himself had created, I knew I must take Benjamin away from the company of men until he had time to grow and develop. Determined that he would experience nothing but peace and love in his earliest days, I decided that we would take up residence in my family’s summer home in the countryside of Lippertshofen as soon as possible. 

Over the next few days, a number of letters were dispatched giving instructions to the caretakers; ordering supplies that would be needed for Benjamin’s care and education; and informing my family that I would not be returning home in a few weeks as I had intended. These last letters were sent with a great sense of guilt that I would have to delay reuniting with my mother, brother and sister, and my beloved Theodore once again. I longed to see them, but Benjamin’s well-being took precedence over everything. I could only hope that when the time came they would understand my reasons for prolonging my absence.

Within a fortnight we had arrived in Lippertshofen and I rejoiced in Benjamin being free to come into his own away from the prying eyes of those who would not yet understand him. Our first days were spent in the gardens and woods surrounding the estate as Benjamin explored everything with boundless joy and curiosity. I would always be close behind to give him the name of everything he beheld. I watched him absorb these words and before long he began to speak, calling out the names of trees, birds, and flowers; as well as his favorite phrase, “Mother, what is this?” No matter how many things he showed me, I did not tire of his questions. His discovery of the world was a beautiful thing to behold.

Thus language came to him quickly and reading and writing soon followed. He had been speaking with ease for several weeks when he turned to me one afternoon as I read to him and asked in his rumbling, expressive voice. “Mother, will you teach me how to read books as you do?” he looked down at his hands. “They hold so many wonderful things and I wish to discover them for myself.”

“Of course, dear one,” I replied, dropping a kiss in his hair. “I wish for you to discover all the wonderful things that the world has to offer. We shall begin at once.”

Once he understood the basics of written language, he began to absorb books at an unbelievable rate. Like all children, he began with fairytales, but before long he could tackle even the most complex books. He read on every subject with almost parallel interest; there was not a subject that did not fascinate Benjamin. He read the plays of Shakespeare, Milton’s  _ Paradise Lost,  _ books on history, science, mathematics, religion as quickly as his eyes and mind would let him.

Yet, this new knowledge did not come without its price. During our first months in Lippertshofen, Benjamin had been a joyful child, full of love and affection. He seemed to have forgotten the first dark moments of his life, but as he learned more of human history and biology a sadness began to come into his eyes. I watched its progression, but said nothing as I waited for him to work through his own thoughts. I knew there were questions coming, but I refused to rush them. They would have sad answers and I would protect my dear one from them as long as I could.

“Mother, am I a monster?” Benjamin asked one day, looking up for the book in his lap.

The question rang in my ears for a moment. “What makes you ask that, dear one?” I asked at last.

“I am not like other beings,” he began. “I read books about biology and anatomy; I see pictures depicting the beauty of man; and I know I am not like these things. I am something altogether different and I believe that if I desired it, I could be very dangerous. You have often commented on the incredible strength and stature. Could I not inflict a great deal of violence on the average man?” 

I reached out and took his hand. “It is not what we are capable of that defines us, Benjamin, but what we choose to do with what we are given in this life. You may have the capacity for violence, but I have never seen anything to suggest that you would ever become dangerous.”

He nodded, but still looked troubled. “If you do not believe me dangerous, why do we live in isolation, away from other men and women?” He asked this question with an intensity that suggested it had preyed on his mind for some time.

“I do not keep you away from others for their safety, but for yours,” I assured him. “You are right, Benjamin, you are not like other people. I have delayed sharing this with you until you could understand me.” I took a deep breath. “You were not born of man and woman; you were built and given life by science. No one had ever done such a thing before and often people are terrified of things that they do not understand. I brought you here, so you could live in peace, while I tried to formulate a plan of how to introduce the world to the wonder that is you.”

Benjamin looked out into the field, a thoughtful expression on his face. He remained silent for several long moments before he spoke. “So even though you do not see me as being a monster, you fear that there will be those who treat me as one?”

“Yes, dear one.”

“Like the man in my dream does,” he said in a small whisper.

My heart dropped. “What man?”

“It is a dream that I have had as long as I can remember,” he answered, feigning indifference. “It is fragments and pieces, but it is always the same.” He paused as if the memory of the dream pained him. “I am in a dark room and there is a storm raging outside. I am looking for something or someone and all at once there is a man hitting and cursing me. In the dream, I try to protect myself from his blows, but I cannot seem to control my arms and legs.” Benjamin attempted to keep his voice steady, but I did not miss the slight tremble. “He continues to hit and berate me until he vanishes and I am overwhelmed by an incredible feeling of loneliness.” He sat, silent for a moment, reliving the dream. “At least it is just a dream,” he finished, attempting to smile.

Unbidden, I feel a tear slip down my cheek. I thought for a moment, I should lie to protect him from the terrible truth, but knew that I could do no such thing. 

“Oh, how I wish it was a dream, dear one.” I shifted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. “The man in your dream is Doctor Victor Frankenstein and he is the scientist that I collaborated with to create you. After you came to life, he became overwhelmed with guilt and terror of what we had done. I do not know what came over him in that moment, but he declared you to be a monster and ran from you. I found him wandering the streets in daze and once he told me what had happened, I ran to find you. When I found you, I gave you a name and swore that you would never again receive the treatment he had given you in your first moments of life.”

Benjamin said nothing, his eyes more distraught than I had ever seen them. “So, you have reason to believe that others will reject; my own creator did.”

Tears poured down my face and for a moment I could not form a single word, so I squeezed his shoulders. “You are the great joy of my life, Benjamin,” I said when I found my voice, “and it has always been my intention to give you a family, a community who will love you as I do.” 

“What do you mean to do, Mother? Will you build others like me?”

“No, I do not have the skill to do that without Victor,” I admitted. “There was one final secret to giving the gift of life, that remains a mystery to me. But, I do have a family, which I wish for you to be part of.”

Benjamin considered this. “What have you told them about me, Mother? Is it wise for me to meet them? What if I terrify and repulse them, as I did Frankenstein?” he asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

I took his face in my hands. “They are good and kind people, dear one, and upon their arrival I will share with them all your qualities and explain what makes you wonderful and unique. After I tell them about the incredible individual you are, they will be excited and overjoyed to meet you.” I kissed him on the forehead. “I know they will love you as I do.”

He nodded after a moment of hesitation. “Your love is the unwavering fact of my life. I trust you, Mother, and I believe you when you tell me that these people will be my family.”


	2. Part 2

I sat on the landing, out of sight and tried to calm my racing heart.

I had believed Mother when she said her family would love and accept me, but as the time for their arrival drew nearer my faith had begun to waver. I had been rejected by the very man who had created me; how were these people who had no reason to love me, save their love of my mother, ever to welcome and accept me as part of their family? I had compared myself to the men in my books and I had a monstrous figure that could frighten those around me. Mother had assured me that what mattered was my gentle nature, but how would she be able to convince her family of it? Even with her assurances, I expected them to outright reject and fear me. 

I had accepted this very real possibility. Yet I was still tortured by the question of what Mother would do if they did reject me. I would be lost without her. I wanted to believe that she would not abandon me no matter what, but I found it more and more difficult with each passing day. I now dreamt of Frankenstein and his violent rejection each and every night. The constant nightmares disturbed me and left me feeling worn thin, causing me to question even the love and devotion of my mother. Faced with choosing her family or me, her inhuman creation, could I even dare to hope that she would remain with me?

These thoughts whirled through my head as I waited for her to call me down for my introduction. 

I heard her call up to me, her voice gentle as always. Standing up and straightening my clothes, I made my way down the stairs. I did not look anywhere else besides my mother’s face, but I felt all their eyes on me from the moment my feet had come into view. I knew I should cast a smile in their direction, but feared what I would find in their faces. At the bottom of the stairs, I paused and stared into mother’s eyes, unsure what to do next.

“Come here, child, and let me have a look at you.”

I glanced up towards the direction of the voice and found myself looking at a small grey haired woman sitting in the tall armchair. She was my mother’s mother, my grandmother as it were, by the small warm smile on her face. Mother had often given me the same look and seeing it on another’s face caused a flicker of hope in my chest. I must have stood there for longer than was appropriate because Mother gave me a slight nudge.

I lowered my eyes and walked over to the chair where the woman sat. The walk, which could not have been more than six meters, seemed to take an hour. I towered over this tiny woman, so after a moment I knelt down in front of her, still keeping my eyes downcast. 

Within an instant, her soft hand held my chin and she lifted my face until I was forced to meet her gaze. I flinched, but her face remained warm and gentle as she studied me. Despite my fear, I could see the shadow of my mother in this woman’s face and this calmed me a little. Still I waited, watching for any sign of rejection. 

After a long moment she placed both hands on my face and smiled at me before looking up at my mother. “He does not look a thing like you, Mary, but you have indeed given me a handsome grandson.” 

I heard my mother let out a sob as my grandmother looked back to me and pulled me into her arms. I could not help but tense up for a moment, so shocked was I by the gesture. She continued to hold me until, with a disbelieving chuckle, the tension went out of my body and I wrapped this small woman in my arms, savoring her warm embrace. 

A moment later, my mother’s brother and sister, Lucas and Louisa, were standing next to me eager to introduce themselves. 

“Hello, Benjamin,” the girl said with a curtsey. “I am your Aunt Louisa. Though the idea of me being your aunt seems very silly considering how grown up you look.”

“I am Lucas,” the young boy announced holding out his hand. Bewildered, I took it and shook it. “Are you a year old like Mary said?” he continued.

“Yes, I suppose I am,” I said, finding my voice through my shock. “And you are both eleven, correct?”

“That is right,” Louisa said with a wide smile. All at once she took my large hand in hers. “Benjamin, I know we are so much older than you and yet so much smaller, but would you be willing to play games with us?”

I heard my mother and grandmother laugh and suddenly I found myself grinning. “I am sure I would like that very much, Louisa. What kind of games would we play? I must confess, I do not know very many.”

“We will teach you,” Lucas assured me with a pat on the shoulder, “that is what aunts and uncles are for.”

I nodded, trying not to laugh at his serious tone. 

I looked towards my mother to enjoy the moment with her and the smile fell from my face. Standing next to her was the final member of the party, her intended, Theodore. Never before had I seen a real man up close. This was the pattern of my existence and seeing Theodore I now understood how horrendous I was compared to him. Although I stood a head and a half taller than him, he was strong and solid. Unlike my pale green complexion, his skin had a healthy glow as if he had been kissed by the sun. Even my jet black hair, which Mother had always admired, seemed odd and lank compared to Theodore’s lustrous brown locks. I may not be a monster, but seeing the beauty of this man, I could not claim to be a man either.

Theodore and I considered each other for a long moment before he stepped over to where I knelt still flanked by Louisa and Lucas. I watched him, all my muscles tensed in uncertainty. I knew this man was not Frankenstein and still I feared him. I began to tremble. I felt Louisa slip her hand into mine and this tiny gesture gave me the slightest bit of courage. 

“You are an incredible creation, Benjamin. We have missed Mary dreadfully, but seeing you we now see the time apart has been well spent. I am quite thrilled to make your acquaintance.” He held out his hand to me. “I hope we shall be great friends.” 

All at once all the air rushed out of my lungs. Keeping a firm hold on Louisa’s hand, I stood and took Theodore’s outstretched hand. “Nothing would please me more, Theodore. Mother has spoken of you often. I can see how happy you make her.”

He shook my hand and I felt a warm hand on my back. I turned to see my grandmother standing next to me. “Welcome to the family, Benjamin,” she whispered.

I let the words wash over me and looked at my mother. Her eyes were wet, but her smile lit up her entire face. I looked at her for a long time, feeling the warmth of the family around me, until my vision blurred with tears. 

The next few weeks flew by in a happy blur. 

Sitting at breakfast the next day, surrounded by my new family, Mother announced that starting at that moment I was on what she called a school holiday and that my lessons would be put on hold for the time being. Lucas and Louisa were delighted by this news and began to make plans about how we would spend our day. They insisted that the three of us go explore the woods and have a picnic in some beautiful spot that we would discover along the way. 

I liked this idea a great deal and had a perfect spot in mind, but figured Mother and Grandmother would say no. Lucas and Louisa were so small and delicate; they would let me go off with them on my own. Yet, everyone thought it was a wonderful idea and at once Grandmother called to the servants, who I had now been introduced to, and instructed them to get a picnic basket together for our adventure. My family’s trust warmed my heart and I vowed that I would do everything in my power to protect my aunt and uncle on our adventures, today and everyday. 

I had never met any children before and I expected my towering height to frighten them, or at least make them wary of me. Much to my amazement, they instead saw my height and strength as an advantage to their games. Each time they found some new use for it, Lucas would turn to me with a huge smile and state, “I am so glad you came with us, Benjamin. This would not have been as fun without you here.”

Before the day was out it felt as if we had always been playfellows and before long I could hardly remember what life had been like before my family had come to Lippertshofen. 

I spent my days playing out of doors with Lucas and Louisa. Meals were spent in energetic conversation with Mother and Theodore about the current state of affairs in the world. Evenings were spent playing games as a family in the parlor, my grandmother teaching me the rules and giving me tips to beat the others. And throughout the day, I found myself the recipient of affectionate hugs, quick kisses on the forehead and cheek, and heartfelt pats on the back from every member of the family.

I had never known such joy, but I knew it could not last. My family was on a holiday. Theodore would soon need to go back to his position at the bank and Lucas and Louisa would be starting school once more. My family would have to return to Anderlecht before long, but one question still remained; would my mother and I accompany them back to the busy city. 

They tried to keep their whispered conversations from me, but I could hear Mother, Grandmother, and Theodore discussing the dilemma each evening. Mother believed the world was ready to welcome me, but Grandmother and Theodore were not so sure. Their friends and neighbors, unless prepared, would struggle to see past my enormous stature and monstrous appearance. Unless my introduction was handled perfectly, they expected me to be locked away, hurt, or even killed. They even worried that people’s fear of me could even put the entire family in danger. Still Mother believed that it was not fair to continue to keep me hidden away.

This conversation went round in circles for many days until one evening Mother called over to me, “Benjamin, could you please come sit with us for a moment?”

I gave Lucas and Louisa an apologetic smile. “Continue with the game; I will be back in a moment.”

I went over to the sofas and sat down next to Mother. Their eyes bored into me. My heart pounded in my chest. 

Mother placed a gentle hand on my knee. “Benjamin, I know you listen to our conversations each night about whether or not you and I will return to Anderlect with the family. You have likely heard all the pros and cons we have weighed and know that we still have not come to a decision.”

I nodded, a little ashamed that I had been caught eavesdropping.

“Since we cannot decide the best course of action and this choice affects you most, we are putting it to you.”

“Me?” I croaked. 

Mother nodded. 

I knew my answer. “Mother, you must return with the family to Anderlect. You have been away from them for so long and you deserve to return home. I will stay here. I am more than capable of taking care of myself - ”

She gasped. “I will not leave you, Benjamin.” 

“But, you long to return home; to be with your family; to marry Theodore. I stand in the way of all that and I cannot ask you to sacrifice more for me. You must return home with your family.”

Mother watched me for a moment and set her shoulders. “If you insist that I return home to Anderlect; you will be coming with me, dear one.”

My chest constricted at her words and I fought back the tears that were gathering in my eyes. “No, Mother. Grandmother and Theodore are right to worry that I will cause panic and fear in the city. Frankenstein, my own creator saw me as a monster, so why would your friends and neighbors not?” I felt a tear slip down my cheek. “I know I am loved by my family, but I fear that people may always see me as a monster.”

She placed a gentle hand on my cheek. “We will find a way to convince the others what a wonderful creature you are.”

I shook my head. “I know you will try, Mother, but Frankenstein represents how most people will see me.”

Something came into my mother’s eyes that I had never seen before. She put her hand on my cheek. “Please, dear one, let me prove to you that Victor Frankenstein is the exception and not the rule. Come to Anderlect with us.”

My heart clenched. I could never deny her anything. “Alright, Mother. Let us go to Anderlect.”

Mother hugged me and Grandmother and Theodore nodded, resolute but still wary. 

Plans were put into motion and before the week was out the departure for Anderlecht was set. Mother reassured me daily that I would have a warm welcome and showed me the letters that were sent to friends and neighbors to prepare them for my arrival. But, still our imminent departure darkened my days. My nightmares, which had lessened in their frequency now returned full force. Many a night I woke up gasping and my mind filled with images of Frankenstein and my heart filled with dread. As always they wore on me, but I did my best to hide my worry from my family and enjoy our final days in Lippertshofen. I was determined to savor these quiet days in case I never knew them again.

On what would be our last full day in Lippertshofen, Lucas, Louisa, and I spent the entire afternoon in the woods, reliving our first adventure together. It was a beautiful day and I never wanted it to end, but as the sun began to set we turned back towards the house. 

Lucas and Louisa were chattering away together as we reached the edge of the gardens when I saw something that filled me with terror. In the shadow of the house, with pistols holstered on either hip, stood Victor Frankenstein. I had not seen this man in over a year, but his enraged face still visited my dreams each and every night. He started when he saw me, but recovered himself and pulled out one of the pistols. Without a word, I pulled Lucas and Louisa behind me, never letting go of their hands. Unsure of what else to do, I held my ground and waited for Frankenstein to make his move.

A long silence hung between us and he took a step towards us. “Damn you, vile creature,” he growled, taking another step towards me. “Let those children go or I will shoot you where you stand. I do not know how many lives you have taken, but I will not let you take any more.”

I loosened my grip on Lucas and Louisa’s hands and without taking my eyes off Frankenstein, I whispered down to them, “Run back to the house and get somewhere safe. He will not hurt you. He is here for me.”

I expected their hands to release mine, but instead they held on tighter. “We will not leave you here with that crazy man,” Lucas whispered back to me.

Frustrated that they were still in danger, I looked down at Lucas. “You will do as I say and go back to the house, both of you.”

“So, it speaks,” Frankenstein snarled, pulling my attention from Lucas.

“Yes, it speaks,” I snapped back. “And it would appreciate it if you did not brandish pistols before two young children. They have done nothing to deserve your violence.”

“That may be so, demon,” he took another step towards me, “But, I will not let anything come between me and my purpose. I will destroy you even if I must do it before these two innocent children. You are a monstrosity that I unleashed on the world and I will not rest until I have undone this terrible mistake.”

His vicious words stung me, but more than that I feared that he would harm Lucas and Louisa, or any member of my family, should they come between him and me. The thought that something could happen to them on my account made my blood run cold. 

“Please, Frankenstein,” I pleaded with him, not daring to move, “I have no desire to escape, I only wish to ensure that these two children are safe. Allow me to return them to the house and I will willingly return to you.” I heard both Lucas and Louisa gasp. They let go of my hands to hold me tight around the middle. 

Frankenstein considered my words and shook his head. “Forgive me that I do not take the word of fiend. No, if these children are unwilling to leave your side then they have made their choice. I swore to the heavens that I would not rest until you breathed your last and I will not let even them dissuade me.” Pulling the other pistol out of his holster, he leveled it at me and started towards me.

He stepped into the light and for the first time I saw the man who had created me. Frankenstein’s face had haunted my dreams, but my dreams had not prepared me for the reality of him. I had never seen a man or woman look so monstrous. His clothes were torn and unwashed as were his face and hair. His grip on the pistols hunched his back and his mouth was twisted in a permanent angry scowl. But, it was his eyes that terrified me to my core. They were so full of rage and hate that they seemed to glow red in the afternoon sun. I had seen images of evil in my books, but never before had I seen it for myself.

Frankenstein’s hatred was for me alone and yet all I could think about was to protect Lucas and Louisa from this fiend. I would not let this monster hurt them. 

All at once it hit me. This man that stood before me was the monster, not me. He had created me and abandoned me the moment I had taken my first breath. I had been an innocent child and he left me to face the prejudices of the world. If Mother had not found me, who knows what I would have endured. Now he stood here, without knowing anything about me, determined to kill me where I stood in full sight of two children. He would subject them to his violence and fury without a thought. His heart was black and his mind warped with his hatred. Though I possessed great strength and power, I did not possess Frankenstein’s evil heart and mind. These, and these alone, made him a monster.

Understanding rushed through me. I reached out and gripped each of Frankenstein’s pistols by the barrel. Before he could even gasp in surprise, I wretched them from his hands and crushed them, rendering them useless. I threw them to the ground and turned to Lucas and Louisa.

“Are you both alright?” I asked, running a concerned eye over them. They were still trembling, but they nodded. “Good, it would destroy me if anything were to happen to either of you.”

I turned back to Frankenstein and glowered at him.

He shrunk back from me. “Are you going to kill me?”

“No,” I rumbled. “I am not a monster like you. But, if you value your life and your freedom, I would suggest you never come near me or my family ever again. Do you understand me, Frankenstein?”

He nodded and with one last long look, he took off through the garden and disappeared around the side of the house, never to be seen again.

Grateful that they were safe, I dropped to my knees and gathered Lucas and Louisa to me. They clung to me and a moment later Mother, Grandmother, and Theodore surrounded us. Their voices were full of fear and Mother and Grandmother ran hands over all three of us, reassuring themselves we had not been hurt. 

“I am so sorry, dear one,” Mother said, wrapping me in a strong embrace. “We turned around and saw Frankenstein standing there threatening you and did not know what to do.” She squeezed me even tighter. “I am so sorry you had to face him alone. I should have been here.”

“It is alright, Mother. We are all fine,” I said turning my face up to her. I held her eyes for a long moment and smiled. “You were right. I now see Frankenstein for what he is. He may have seen me as a monster and I believed him, but now I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is the monster, not me.”

A tear slipped down her cheek and she kissed me on the forehead. “Now you understand what the rest of us have always known.”

With a gentle tug Mother pulled me to my feet and, with her hand in mine, we all made our way back into the house as Lucas and Louisa told the story of how I had defeated a monster that day.


End file.
